ISPC17
Miki vs Kotone! The Idol Princess! (美姫対琴音！アイドルプリンセス！ Miki tai Kotone! Aidoru purinsesu!) is the seventeenth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 650th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Amagawa Miki makes her first appearance. * Cure Concert performs Resonance Overture for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with Kotone posing for a photo shoot, and the cameraman said that Kotone was definitely the "Queen of the Night", since she seemed as mysterious as the night, but as perfect as a queen. Kotone thanked him, but just then, a girl walked into the studio, laughing. She introduced herself as Amagawa Miki, the "Idol Princess", and then pointed to Kotone. She challenged Kotone to a fashion show, and Miki then said that she would not lose to the "Queen of the Night". Kotone, however, stood watching Miki with shock, and was wondering how she got herself into this mess. Meanwhile, Antaeus is wandering the streets of Hoshi Akari, where he complains how hard it is to find a Top Designer. Just then, a voice behind him says that she gets the harder job of looking for the princess - but she could definitely handle it. Antaeus turned around, and saw Eris standing behind him. Antaeus angrily asks why Eris is here, and Eris laughs evilly, saying that she was just looking for the princess. Antaeus is confused, and asks if Eris is talking about the princess of La Musique, and an annoyed Eris says that she is. Antaeus then grows angry again, and tells Eris to not get in his way. Eris laughed, and said that she had no intentions of getting in his way, as she is already busy looking for the princess. Eris walked away as she wished Antaeus luck with finding a Top Designer, and Antaeus clenched his fist. He muttered about how he hated that Eris was Lilith's favourite, and thought that if he found a Top Designer and the princess, Lilith would favour him more than Eris. He then disappeared. Later, Asami says that Miki must be crazy to challenge Kotone, but Kotone said that even though Miki is just a second-year, she has been modelling longer than Kotone has, and will obviously win. Kiyomi said that Kotone will never know until she tries, and Hitomi says that it doesn't matter who wins or not, Kotone just has to do her best. Kotone said that if she loses to Miki, then her popularity as a model will have gone down a lot, and she would have failed her mother. Utau said that the fans don't want to see their idols upset, they just want the idols to be happy and have fun. Asami stood up, and said that why not everyone prepare for the fashion show together, and Utau asked what dress Kotone would be wearing. Kotone held up Star Cards, and said that she would be wearing the Gothic Romance Dress. Asami said that Lolly Vamp was definitely the best brand for Kotone, and Kotone smiled, and said that brands like Sparkle Angel, Bright Future and Happy Magic wouldn't suit her. An annoyed Utau then said that Sparkle Angel was an amazing brand, and Cadence began to wonder what Lovely Blossom was like. Hitomi said that she was surprised that Cadence didn't know much about Lovely Blossom, and Cadence said that she was only a rookie idol fairy, unlike her older sister, who was an amazing songbird. Kiyomi asked what Cadence's sister was like, and Cadence explained that her sister was the best songbird in all of La Musique, and she was very good friends with the princess. Asami then said that everyone was getting off-topic now, making everyone laugh. The next day, Kotone (wearing her tracksuit) was in the lesson room alone, and was practicing for the fashion show. She had a large water bottle on her head, and then struck a beautiful pose. She sighed as she took the bottle off her head, saying that it still wasn't good enough, but just then, Miki walked into the room, laughing. She said that she wondered why a perfect model like the "Queen of the Night" was practicing, and Kotone explained that a model needs to practice for every fashion show. Miki flicked her hair over her shoulder, and said that she wished Kotone luck, but she (Miki) would definitely win the fashion show. Miki then walked out of the room, with Kotone watching her. Kotone wondered how she could become a model as amazing as her mother, and continued to practice, but suddenly, her vision became blurry and collapsed! When Kotone woke up, she found herself in the infirmary, and is surrounded by Asami and the other Cures, all of whom were worried. A relieved Asami said that she was glad Kotone was okay, and Utau said that everyone was really worried. Kotone asks why she was in the infirmary, and the doctor came in, saying that Kotone had fainted due to stress and a lack of sleep. Kotone apologises, and Hitomi asked if it was all about the fashion show, and Kotone admitted that she was worried about it, as she doesn't want to fail her family. Asami said that no parent would think badly of their child, and if they did, they weren't a true parent. Asami explained that when she was young, she was the smartest girl in her class, and she always got 100% in every exam. But one day, she received a 95% in an exam, and was afraid to show her parents, thinking that she had failed them. Asami began to cry, but Utau came along, and then decided to help Asami. The two girls went to Asami's house, and when Asami couldn't show her parents her result, Utau grabbed Asami's hand and gave her the courage she needed. Asami's parents saw the result, but they both said that it didn't whether Asami came first or last, what really mattered was the fact that she tried her best. Ever since then, Asami and Utau had become good friends. Utau wondered if she actually did that, and Asami said that she did. Kotone smiled, and thanked the Cures for helping her understand. Suddenly, Cadence said that something has appeared, and the Cures ran out of the infirmary, much to the doctor's protests. The Cures ran outside, where they find Antaeus. Antaeus asks the Cures to hand over the Top Designers and the princess, and Cadence becomes shocked that Antaeus is looking for the princess as well. Just then, Miki walks onto the scene, annoyed that the noise had disturbed her beauty sleep, and just then, Antaeus summoned a bell, and jingled the bell around, creating horrible music. Miki fell to her knees, covering her ears. She then fell unconscious, and turned into a Namida! Utau tells Asami to hide, and she does so. When she is gone, the Cures hold up their Star Cards and transform, and they begin fighting the Namida. Cure Concert, however, seemed to be fighting harder than ever. When Cure Harmony asked about this, Cure Concert explained that she knew Miki had worked so hard for the fashion show, and she couldn't believe that Antaeus had ruined all of her hard work by turning her into a Namida. Suddenly, her Idol Bracelet began to glow, and her Melody Star Cards appeared. Cure Concert inserted the Star Cards into the Idol Bracelet and turned the rainbow dial, and she transformed into her Melody Form. Cure Concert then performed a new attack, "Resonance Overture", which caused the Namida to lose its energy. The other Cures then transformed into their Melody Forms, and then performed "Musical Maestro", to purify the Namida. Cure Concert caught an unconscious Miki, and a furious Antaeus disappeared. A glow then appeared at Miki's chest, which materialised into a Special dress, the Black Rose Dress. Cure Concert quickly inserted the Star Cards into the Book of Stars, and smiled at Miki, saying that she will never lose to the "Idol Princess" either. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and she explains that Kotone and Miki were such good models, that no one could choose a winner! She said that ever since the fashion show, Kotone had seemed more happy, and is smiling more, and was even laughing at Kiyomi's jokes, something she never usually does. Utau then writes about how scary it must be for Cadence, since Noir was not only looking for the Top Designers, but for her beloved princess as well. She then says that no matter what, she and the other Cures will find the princess, and protect her - Pretty Cure or not. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Antaeus * Eris * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997